Fraud
by Allora Silverfield
Summary: What is it like to be rich and famous? Some of us will never know. But it is sometimes better to be average, and have a heart, than it is to have everything, but yet still nothing. WARNING this story is explicit in nature. Sexual themes, language, violence, and adult themes within. Please do not read if you are too young for the M rating. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan slammed her against the closet door, holding her paws above her head, and kissing her mouth passionately. Her whiskers brushed against his skin, only increasing his lust for her. He ran his hand down her side, fingers brushing through her soft tan fur, until he found her ass. He gave it a squeeze, pressing himself into her even more.

She lifted her leg up, wrapping it around his back. Her tail wrapped him from the other side, pinning him to her. The little ball of purple fur at the tip of her tail tickled his back, and he groaned in response.

"Yes… give it to me," he said. She bit his lip, sharp fangs pinching the skin. Ryan reached down and picked her up under her thighs, carrying her over to his bed. He threw her down roughly, finally removing his boxers.

The delcatty woman was already bare, lying provocatively on the sheets. Ryan leaned forward, giving one of her large breasts a squeeze. "You are so fucking sexy," he groaned, kissing her muzzle again.

"Ca…" she moaned in between breaths. His tongue mixed with hers, the roughness tickling his mouth. Her tail twitched back and forth in anticipation.

Ryan sat up, holding his member and eyeing her already wet lips hungrily. But he needed something else first. He gestured to his length expectantly, and the delcatty complied. She took him in her paws, soft fur almost tickling. Ryan was nearly salivating with anticipation.

She ran her soft paws up and down its length for a few more moments, before wrapping her mouth around the tip. Ryan sighed, pleasure racking his body. She began to move her head up and down, rough feline tongue only adding to the pleasure. She ran it up and down his length, careful to keep her sharp fangs out of the way. Ryan reached down to play with her breast as she worked.

He grabbed her ear with his other hand, pulling her head down roughly, pumping her mouth along his member. The delcatty choked a bit, but was unable to voice her discomfort through his roughness. Finally, Ryan stopped, yanking her head off of him.

She gave him a look, displeased with how he had just treated her, but he didn't even notice. He pushed her down on the bed.

He guided himself into her, relishing the feeling of her fur before entering her tight kitty pussy. He pushed deeper, eyes closing in ecstasy. The delcatty reciprocated, purring uncontrollably as he pumped in and out of her.

"Oh Arceus," he moaned, fucking her faster. He grabbed her purple hair and yanked it, earning a cry more of pain than pleasure from the cat. But he was too consumed by then to care. He grabbed her hips, angling them and pushing his full eight inches into her, so deep he could almost feel her uteral walls.

"Ca-a-a!" she cried, now clearly in pain. Ryan continued to push, finally cumming into her in a final hard thrust. Tears were in her eyes as he did, waiting a few moments until finally pulling out.

"Ah…" he sighed, sitting back for a few moments. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "That was decent, cat," he said, winking at the furry.

She looked up at him, a mixture of pain and pleasure having taken control of her body. Tears were still in her eyes from the roughness of the sex. Ryan, ignoring that, stood and slipped on his boxers, and then his jeans.

"You could use a little, _training,_" he said, smiling at his own joke. He looked out the window, the city lights sparkling in the distance, away from his house on the hill. He turned back to the bed, the delcatty curled up under his blankets.

He shook his head, looking at the sight again. "You… you don't think you're staying here, do you?" he asked, harsh. She looked at him with sad eyes. Eyes that couldn't have affected Ryan any less. "No," he said. "Absolutely not."

"Catty. Del delca delcatty," she said. Connor smiled, putting a hand to his ear.

"What? I can't understand pokemon," he said cruelly. "Maybe you should get a talker collar and people would actually care about you."

The pokemon stared, shocked and hurt, before sadly getting out of his bed. She put her sweatpants and shirt back on. Ryan snapped his fingers, and she turned back around.

"Here," he said, digging through a pocket. He found a twenty dollar bill, and handed it to her. "Maybe you can buy yourself a trainer, or a collar with that," he smirked.

She eyed the money, wanting nothing more than to leave without it, but sadly, took it anyway, and turned to leave the room. Somehow she had to pay for herself and her sisters to eat.

"Don't forget to close the front door on your way out," he called after her, sitting at his desk. The door closed quietly behind her.

He stared at his laptop for a few minutes, before he sighed, opening it. The live broadcast was going to start in a few minutes. He logged on to his profile, his press manager already having logged on before him.

**Ryan! **was the message he received. Then; **Why are you just now getting on. You're on in less than five minutes!**

Frustrated, Ryan typed. **Took a little longer than I thought to take a shower. Don****'****t worry, I****'****m ready. **He stood up to put his button down and suit jacket on, knowing he would only be seen from the chest up anyway. He pulled up his speech on his computer, sitting at his desk again.

**Just be ready, **said his manager. He didn't even respond, rolling his eyes.

He shook his head to clear it, and put on a giant smile for the camera as the broadcast started. "Hello, Hoenn," he said, voice dripping with pride. "I'm Ryan Hynder, and I am officially announcing the release of our newest product. Something you have all been waiting for." As he spoke, he knew his press manager was pulling up pictures on the screen next to his face. "The new, Pokell Flash." Pictures of the new phone his company had designed were pulled up next to his face as he spoke.

The broadcast only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours. He described basic features of the new phone, noting all of the qualities that made it 'better' than the last phone they had released, and then, like that, it was over. "In stores now! Make sure to get yours today!"

_Click. _It was done. He sighed, smile immediately dropping, and stood to stretch. He looked out the window again. He knew for a fact that in Mauville City in the distance, every electronics store and mall was packed with customers dying to get their hands on the new pokell. He glanced over to his desk at his own, still in the box, ready to be used.

He walked over to the desk, eying the phone. He of course had already toyed with a few of them during production, but at the moment, he just didn't feel like setting up his own. instead, he walked across the room to the mini fridge, taking out his bottle of bourbon.

He poured himself a glass straight, with three ice cubes, before starting to undress.

_Bzzzzz. _His phone was going off. Not the one in the box of course, but his currently activated phone. "Hello," he said, opening the call without checking the caller ID.

"Ryan!" squealed a voice on the other side. He sighed. It was his sister, Lucy. "Oh Ryan I saw the broadcast… it was wonderful."

"Thanks sis," he said, taking a drink of bourbon after the last word.

"I hope your day was good today otherwise?" she said questioning.

"It was peachy," he said flatly.

She sighed. "Really, don't try and pull that right now," she said. He twirled his wrist, airing the bourbon in the glass. "Look… if you're lonely… maybe you should…"

"Get a girlfriend?" he asked, monotone. "We've been through this."

"I was going to say get a pokemon…"

"We've been through _that_ too," he said. "I don't need a pokemon… pokemon are for people who live on the streets, battling to make enough money just to eat. Not people like me." He paused, waiting for a response. There was none. "Sis I'm a multi millionaire and you think a _pokemon _would make me happy?"

"I do…" she said quietly. "But it doesn't matter to you what I think, does it."

He sighed. "I don't need a pokemon. I don't need a girlfriend. I am fine on my own." She was silent again, and he sighed. "I don't need anyone."

"Well maybe you should come and see your family then," she said halfheartedly. "Surely you aren't too good for us."

"I send you money every month, don't I?" he asked. "You have enough money to do literally whatever you want. Which is why I don't understand why you have pokemon at all."

"Because pokemon are more than tools Ryan!" she bursted out. "Pokemon are sentient, with feelings, they're my fucking friends? Why is that so hard for you to get?"

"Can a pokemon own property?" he asked. She was silent again. "Can a pokemon have their own money? Can a pokemon register to vote?" Silence still. "Lucy there's a reason for all of that! I sure as hell don't need _animals _as friends." He paused. "And don't make me come home and see mom."

"You're heartless," she whispered.

"I'm not heartless. I'm not going to treat a pokemon like a lesser being. But I sure as hell don't _need _a pokemon." There was silence again. "Hello?"

It took him a minute to realize she had hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goooooooood afternoon, Mauville!" wailed the radio host. "Thanks for listening to 103.6 Ditto Radio, where we're whatever you want us to be!"

Ryan turned the volume up, before honking his horn. "Let's go!" he yelled at no one in particular. He was stuck in dead stopped traffic, having done an awful job of scheduling his own doctor's appointment. He had scheduled it at four, meaning he got to drive home right at five, in the middle of rush hour.

"I knew I shouldn't have fired Kinzie," he muttered to himself. He had fired Kinzie, his secretary, just over a month ago. She had been in charge of scheduling his… everything, and he hadn't been able to find a new one that wanted to work for him since. At the time, firing her because of that awful gap between her teeth had seemed like a great idea. He had planned on finding someone different to fill the position that was also nicer on the eyes but… time had gotten away from him, and now he was stuck doing actual _work._

A car honked from behind him. "Wha- hey!" he yelled. He rolled the window down on his Audi and stuck his middle finger out. "Fuck you, asshole!" he shouted.

"The weather is a sunny 95 here in Mauville today," the radio buzzed. "But that's not what has Mauville cooking."

"No it's not," laughed another announcer. "Yesterday, the new Pokell Flash hit the market Johnny, and oh was it a hit!"

"Yes it was," Ryan muttered to himself, turning up the radio so he could hear. In the distance, down the road, he saw smoke rising. _Great, it__'__s a fucking car wreck,_ he thought to himself.

He took out his own pokell that he had finally gotten around to programming, and turned it on. He had turned it off because his media manager had not stopped calling him all morning, and it was as annoying as the traffic he was sitting in. He held down the button to start it up, so he could use the GPS and find a way around this mess.

"Of course it was, Jim," said the other announcer. "It comes with everything. I mean, touch screen, internet access, and this time, they even partnered with the Pokedex Company, installing a new pokedex app that works just like the real thing!"

Ryan smirked, inching his car forward a bit more. Adding the pokedex app was just the next step. So many people had them nowadays, adding the new app would almost eliminate the need for the pokedex itself, making more people want to buy the phone, instead of having to have both a phone and a pokedex.

A helicopter flew overhead towards the smoke. A news helicopter. Whatever was causing the smoke up ahead was apparently bad enough to get on TV.

"But what was the most shocking development, Johnny, is this virus that has popped up on seemingly everyone's pokell," the announcer said. Ryan froze, eyes twitching over to the speakers.

"Of course!" said the other. "One man called in and reported that his bank information had been stolen, and all of a sudden, it was like the whole region was being robbed!"

"Right Johnny!" confirmed the other one. "I sure am glad I didn't go out to get the new phone yesterday. I was going to wait until my next check. Thank Arceus I did."

"The weirdest part, Jim, is that the media manager of Oran Industries Cecil Duffley has made several public announcements about his attempts to contact their CEO, Ryan Hynder. He says, that Ryan's phone was turned _off.__"_

Ryan swallowed, glancing at his pokell. He unlocked the screen, and 56 notifications from Cecil popped up on his home screen. He glanced back at the radio.

"Right, and the people of Mauville have taken that and ran with it," said Jim. "I mean, I'm watching youtube right now, and this mob is ridiculous."

"Yeah, and they're popping up all over the region, Jim," said the other announcer. "But the one that is getting the most media attention, is the mob marching from Mauville towards Ryan Hynder's _house. _Apparently, the people blame him for their losses, and most believe that he was the one who stole the money himself!"

_Bing. _Ryan's phone buzzed again. But he was busy with the radio. He turned it up louder.

"I mean, look at the facts Johnny, it's the day after the launch, and suddenly the CEO is _missing, _ and his phone is turned _off?__"_

"Well, whatever the case here, it looks like the mob heading towards his house doesn't have the best intentions. I mean the smoke from their torches and fire pokemon is so thick, it's almost like the house is burning to the ground already!"

Ryan couldn't take anymore. He clicked off the radio, and jumped out of his car, sprinting down the road. He was only a few miles from his house, surely he could make it in time?

As he ran, he dialed Cecil. His media manager picked up on the first ring. "**Ryan!**" he yelled. "Why has your phone been turned off?!"

"Because… I don't know man!" he said between breaths as he sprinted down the road. "What are they… trying to do… to my house?"

"I don't know man but it's not looking good. What are you doing right now? Working out?"

"Something like that," he said. He was catching up to the smoke. "Listen, I have to go. You have to convince them to stop!"

"I can't! It's too late! The entire region has gone mad. People are out for your blood, man. If they see you and recognize you, you'll be in some serious shit."

"But I didn't even do it!" Ryan roared, turning a corner. The mob was right in front of him then, facing away from him, towards his neighborhood. He turned to dash through the trees.

"They don't care. You're some rich guy they can pin all of their problems on. A scapegoat, Ryan. And, the most logical answer in this whole thing. Don't let them find you."

"Where the fuck - ow - am I supposed to go?" he demanded, stubbing his toe while weaving through trees towards his mansion. Hopefully he could make it there in time… but after that he had no idea what to do.

"Go to the police man," Cecil said. "They'll at least protect you."

"The cops?" he questioned. "They'll just throw me in jail!"

"Hey, man, unless you did it, you shouldn't go to jail. There isn't anything but situational evidence for this thing right now, but that's all that the people need. The cops can't put you in jail for that."

"Fuck!" he yelled into the woods, at no one in particular. "Look, I gotta go Cecil. I'm headed to my house."

"What?! You can't do that! They'll—" _Click. _Ryan hung up his phone, just before he reached the treeline. The mob was walking right towards his house, fire pokemon in the front, and molotov cocktails in the hands of the crowd. They were shouting and waving their fists at his house, when out of nowhere someone let loose one of the bottles. And then it was total chaos.

"No!" he cried, rushing out of the woods in his backyard towards the back door. He scanned his fingerprint and grabbed the extra key, opening the door and stumbling inside.

The front of the house was already ablaze, the rest of it just starting to catch. He rushed up the stairs, sprinting to his room to try to save something, anything, of his own. Under his bed, he had a box filled with items that were special to him, in case his house ever did catch fire. He snatched it, and turned to head back downstairs, catching a glimpse of a camerupt in its beast form unleashing flames from the volcanos on its back.

"Shit!" he cried, sprinting out of his room and down the stairs. The front door was completely engulfed in flames, as well as the entire left side of his house. Turning back to the back door, he froze. The ceiling had collapsed where he had come in, and the door wasn't even visible through the thick smoke.

Ryan desperately looked for another way out, finding one single window that hadn't caught fire yet. The only issue was that it was on the front side of his house, and everyone would see him do it. "Agh!" he cried, as the stairs collapsed behind him. It didn't appear as if he had a choice.

The window was closed, and he didn't have the time or the free hands to open it. He glanced around to find something to break it with. "Yes!" he said, grabbing the bronze bust of his own head that he had had mounted on the wall. "I knew this thing would come in handy," he said, throwing it through the window. The glass shattered, and he climbed out, falling to the ground.

"Ow, fuck," he groaned, standing up and rubbing his side. He glanced to his left, the crowd screaming and waving their fists. His ears were ringing, but he was able to make sense of the scene in front of him. The crowd yelling at and making rude gestures towards his house was slowly realizing that a man in expensive clothing had just barreled through the downstairs window. A few of them started marching towards him, commanding their pokemon forward.

Their mouths were moving, but the roar of the fire and the ringing in his ears was too loud. "I can't understand you!" he yelled at the advancing mob. He started backing away, realizing that he was essentially cornered against his own fence. The man in front of him put up his middle finger. Ryan put his own hand up to his ear, shaking his head and mouthing "I can't hear you!"

The man in front of Ryan put up his other hand, flipping him two birds. Ryan reciprocated with his own, the other hand clutching his keepsake box tightly. The other man yelled something vulgar and broke into a run at him.

Ryan closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable, when suddenly the fence exploded around him. "Everybody freeze," boomed a megaphone from behind him, breaking through the noise to his eardrums. "Stop what you are doing!"

The crowd followed half of the instructions. The appearance of the police had caused the mob to scatter, and while they stopped firebombing the house, the damage had been done. The man that had charged at Ryan stopped too, but made eye contact with Ryan, pointed at the camerupt, and yelled something else.

The ground was suddenly completely unstable, and Ryan fell on his butt. So did the house. The earthquake caused the mansion to collapse to the ground, and all he could do was watch.

"No!" he yelled, looking on helpless. But it was already done. His house was gone. He hung his head in defeat.

"You're coming with us," came a deep voice from behind him. He turned his head to see a large black police officer looming over his head. Ryan struggled to his feet, clutching his box.

"Wha- why?" he questioned. He glanced around, now being surrounded by police officers, both human and pokemon. He whirled around, realizing he was surrounded. Behind him, firetrucks and water pokemon were arriving at the scene.

"You aren't safe, Mr. Hynder," said the same officer. "It would be best for you if you just came with us." He moved aside, revealing a police car. "Just go ahead and get in the back. We will explain your situation at the station.

"You know what's best for me… ha!" he said, looking at the car. "Please, why don't you just go on back to the donut shop and let me call my lawyer."

"How are you going to afford one, Mr. Hynder?" remarked the cop calmly. Ryan froze, looking up from his pokell that he was about to use.

"I'm Ryan Hynder. I have millions of dollars. And you're asking how I can afford a lawyer?" he said, his voice rising in pitch until it was practically a screech. The cop held up his hands.

"Look… like I said… you need to come with us, and we will explain in more detail what has happened."

Ryan looked between him and the rest of the officers, before he sighed. He clicked his pokell off and stuck it in his pocket, adjusting his box in his arms. "Lead the way, I guess," he said, defeated. He marched over to the cop car, sitting in the back seat. The door closed, and he stole one last look at the firefighters dousing the flames from his burning house through the iron bars, before they drove away.


End file.
